One embodiment of the present invention relates to increasing the amount of digital data capacity or throughput of a digital video link.
Typically digital video signals have a minimum of sixty frames of video per second. Each video frame is composed of horizontal scan lines, where the number of horizontal scan lines in a frame is dependent on the resolution of the system. Each horizontal scan line includes a blanking period followed by a series of digital video pixels. More specifically, the horizontal blanking period is used to send timing information. This consists of an HSync, comprised of a Front Porch, a Synchronization Pulse and a Back Porch. There is also typically a vsync (vertical sync) blanking period that is comprised of a Front Porch, a Synchronization Pulse and a Back Porch. The horizontal and vertical sync blanking periods take up to 30 to 40% of the total bandwidth is taken up by sync data.
Commercial applications utilizing Digital Visual Interface (hereinafter referred to as “DVI”) standard frequently make significant use of existing VESA Computer Display standards. The sequence of timing and video data for particular display resolutions and timing is specified in the VESA Computer Display Monitor Timing standard, Version 1.0, Revision 0.8 dated Sep. 17, 1998, incorporated herein by reference (hereinafter referred to as “DVI 1.0 specification”). A recent digital television standard is the CEAEIA 861 standard for high-speed digital interfaces, also incorporated herein by reference.
The DVI 1.0 specification identifies a high-speed digital connection, interface or link for visual data types that are display technology independent. In one example, the interface provides a connection between a computer and its display device. In another example, the interface provides a connection between a set top box and a DTV or HDTV. Such a DVI interface enables content to remain in the lossless digital domain from creation to consumption; display technology independence; plug and play through hot plug detection, EDID and DDC2B; and digital and analog support in a single connector.
One problem with commercial applications utilizing the DVI standard is that they do not provide for any transmission of digital audio data, let alone provide for the use of multiple audio channels or multiple audio streams. Another problem with such applications is that they do not provide for transmission of auxiliary digital data.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.